


the sun and its stars

by wayvjaewin (bootypest)



Series: the sun [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, domestic jaewin, parent jaewin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootypest/pseuds/wayvjaewin
Summary: the stars that are scattered throughout the sky





	the sun and its stars

Tiny fingers peeked from the side of the countertop, standing on their tippy toes, trying to grab a cookie from the platter. Jaehyun, from the other side, watched in amusement as he prepared for dinner, wondering what his son was doing and which son it was. Easily multitasking, chopping up the ingredients and watching the fingers reaching with all its might to grab a cookie, he quietly chuckled to himself. 

He broke out from concentration when he had someone tugging at his apron, “Appa.”

“What’s going on baby?”

“Can we see the stars?” Renjun asked, beaming his brown eyes at his father.

“The stars? We can see them at night!” Jaehyun said as he moved to grab seasonings and spices from the upper cabinets. 

“Appa, no! I want to see them at the ab-sore-tory,” The six year old trying to pronounce the word, that definitely was not in his usual vocabulary.

Jaehyun smiled at his son, “The observatory? I mean we could try to go at the end of the week.” 

Two squeals were heard, one from Renjun because he would get to see the stars and the second from the culprit, who finally got a cookie.

Since Jaehyun was too busy talking to Renjun, he forgot about the tiny fingers attempting to snatch the sweet snack. 

Both males turned their attention to find Sicheng hoisting Chenle up with a cookie in hand. 

“Is this cookie for baba? Or is it for my precious Lele?” Sicheng asked before pressing kisses to Chenle’s chubby cheeks. The little boy only laughed, trying to stop his father from kissing him too much.

“No baba, no more!”

“You said you want more?” Sicheng playful responding before going for a second round of kisses.

Renjun noticing the cookie in Chenle’s mouth asked for the delectable treat. Skillfully maneuvering Chenle to hold him on his left hip, Sicheng grab two cookies, one for himself and one for Renjun, “Here you go, your appa won’t get mad if we all eat cookie. Right, Jaehyun?”

Sicheng gave his husband a bright smile, but his eyes said _‘don’t fight me on this.’_

“Well, I actually got my eyes set on something sweeter,” Jaehyun smirked.

Sicheng let Chenle down, since the boy was nudging him to be let down. “And what exactly is that?”

Sicheng was quickly tugged into his husband’s embrace, a set of warm lips were placed on his. Jaehyun gave Sicheng a sweet kiss, only to pull away when they heard a squeal and a loud _‘yuck.’_

“Yuck? Rejunnie, you don’t like kisses,” Jaehyun questioned. Moving close to his son, who knew where this was leading too. Renjun manage to run a few steps before he was hauled up in Jaehyun’s embrace and soon, multiple kisses on his cheeks. 

Sicheng and Chenle watched the scene go down as they munched on their cookies.

☼

After the children had been tuck in bed for the night, the couple made their way to the living room. Jaehyun sat in one corner of the couch, reading a book, as Sicheng rested his head in his lap and stretched his body on the rest of the couch. He was currently flicking through channels, trying to figure what to watch.

“Renjun wants to go to the observatory.” Jaehyun simply stated as he flick a page.

Sicheng moved, so his head was facing upward. “You don’t sound too excited.”

Closing the book and setting it aside, Jaehyun moved to combing his fingers through his husband’s black locks. “Hmm, I didn’t mean for it to sound that way. I think it would be cool to go and learn about our galaxy and stars.”

Sicheng closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Jaehyun’s fingers on his head.

“ _Learn?_ I swear a few years ago you had so much knowledge about our universal. But then again, you knew about everything, mister top student. I’m so lucky to have married a very smart man.”

Jaehyun pinched his husband’s cheek, “Didn’t you rank #10 at your academy? Which was one of the best schools! If anything I am the lucky one, I married a prodigy.”

As time passed by, and the sky got darker with twinkling lights scattered across, the couple made their way to bed.

Sicheng laid his head on top of Jaehyun’s chest, his hands under his husband’s warm sweater, as Jaehyun played with his hair.

“We should take them to the hills, we can see the stars much clearer up there,” the Chinese male mumbled sleepily.. 

“That’s a good idea babe.” Jaehyun replied. But Sicheng has fallen asleep before he can reply.

Covering their bodies with the blanket, he kissed Sicheng’s head. “I love you.”

☼

The few days after Sicheng had returned from his grandparents in China, Jaehyun made sure they spent their last few weeks before school together. Not only that, but it gave the boys time to sort out there feelings for each other and what the next step meant for them.

Jaehyun graciously took care of the sunflowers Sicheng brought to him, when he had surprisingly showed up at his doorstep.

Although, they were still very shy towards each other. With hands brushing by each other, the lingering stares, and the soft smiles they reserved for each other, they were painfully dragging their non-existent relationship out. Jaehyun knew he wanted to have the courage to hold his hand or even kiss him softly. He just wanted to make sure Sicheng was ready before they did anything and moved forward.

_“Can I take you somewhere tonight?”_

Sicheng had been basking in the sun’s presence, humming to the song blaring from one of their phones. They currently were enjoying a picnic on a lovely Thursday afternoon.

Cracking one eye open, “Tonight?”

Jaehyun nodded as he munched on grapes, “Yes, tonight.”

Sicheng smiled brighter than the sun, “I’d love too, as long as I’m with you.”

Later that day, after much bargaining with his father about doing the yard work for a week, Jaehyun was able to take the car out. He packed a basket full of sweets and treats, he even prepared a gift for tonight. It was snowglobe of a house with a field of flowers surrounding it and when shook it, several stars floated around it.

Jaehyun couldn’t help but feel nervous, as he approached Sicheng’s front door. He had been over the Dong’s several times, considering that they had been best friends for years, but today it felt different. 

_Today was the day Jaehyun would ask Sicheng to be his boyfriend._

“Hey, you okay there?” Sicheng’s voice seem to snap him out of his thoughts. 

Smiling at the boy, “Yeah, I’m good, just thinking.”

“ _Thinking?_ Of course mister top student, always thinking, always knowing everything.” Sicheng joked bumping shoulders with him.

“Shut up, I can’t help that I was born smart.”

Sicheng laughed before getting into the passenger seat, muttering something along the lines of _‘you’re only book smart.’_

The twenty minute drive to the hills, that overlooked the city and had a clear view of the sky, consisted of Sicheng toggling between stations until he found a station that had quality music playing and for them to carefreely sing along too. The sun had began its descent, when they reached the top of the hill. 

After finding a suitable area to park at, Jaehyun opened the SUV’s back door and fixed the back into a comfortable space to lay in. He had thrown down a fluffy comforter and brought a few pillows and blankets for them to use. 

The gleam in Sicheng’s eyes told him, he had done everything right so far. 

“Wait is this my plushie? I’ve been looking for this for weeks, thinking I lost it at the airport when I left for China.” Sicheng beamed as he held the plushie close to him.

Jaehyun could feel his ears turn red about the mention of the plushie’s disappearance. It had fallen out of Sicheng’s carry on bag when he had been running late, that Jaehyun picked it up after him tossing it in his own backpack. Jaehyun completely forgot about it when they departed ways at the gate, only to find it stuff in his backpack when he got home. It definitely helped him during nights he missed Sicheng. 

Sicheng’s could smell the Korean’s cologne on the plushie, wondering if Jaehyun kepted it as a keepsake while his was out of the country. He thought it would be a cute sight to see Jaehyun cuddling with a plush toy.

Seating at the edge of the trunk, they watch the sun set in a comfortable silence. Within a few minutes, the sky becomes dark and the lights begin to twinkle across the dark slate. The duo comfortablely lay by each other, talking about random things.

Jaehyun could only smile as Sicheng began to softly rant about some mundane topic and suddenly he felt three words slip from his mouth.

_“I like you.”_

Sicheng had stopped, his mouth opened, staring at the male in shock. Jaehyun could feel his face turn completely red. There was no going back now, so he continued.

“I like you Sicheng. And I know we been dancing around this for a while ever since you returned. But oh gosh, I fucking like you so much that it hurt being apart from you. I like when you smile, and it accentuates your cheekbones, and when laugh, it’s the cutest thing I’ve heard and I can’t help but feel happy when I hear it. When you stumble over words in Korean and your nose scrunches in an adorable manner and I’m the first person you come to when you need help. I know you’re not fond of skinship but you always reach out for me when you want a hug or lean onto me, because I know you’re comfortable with me. I like that you aren’t afraid to talk about anything and everything with me, even if it’s about which ice cream is superior or what is the meaning of life.”

Sicheng had listen to Jaehyun rambled on about him and it definitely made his heat soar with the confession. They had been fluttering back and forth, neither taking a step forward with their relationship. He been wanting to confess since earlier, when Jaehyun had been playing with some of the kids at the playground. Jaehyun looked so full of life and happy, and sure they were still teenagers, but, Sicheng knew from that moment on, he wanted to spend to rest of his life with Jaehyun.

The elder male patiently waited for Sicheng to say something, he really hoped he wasn’t the only one who was feeling like this.

“You had to beat me to it.” Were the first words to slipped out from the Chinese male. “One of these days, your competitive spirit is going to get you in trouble.” 

“I’m happy to hear that you like me too, cause you’re gonna be stuck with me from now on. There’s no backing out now, especially after I kiss you.”

Jaehyun was taken back, “W-what do yo–”

A pair of warm lips settled over his own and it only took a few seconds before they moved together. Jaehyun had pulled Sicheng onto his lap, one arm encircling his waist and the other on his face. While Sicheng had opted to place his arms around the elder’s neck, slipping his fingers through his hair. 

The couple spent the rest of their night kissing and cuddling under the stars, returning home early in the morning with their hearts much fuller than before.

☼

The family had spent a good part of their afternoon strolling through the observatory. Renjun had especially been tugging Jaehyun everywhere, while Sicheng and Chenle leisurely followed. It was until they had walk so far ahead, they lost sight of the pair, that Jaehyun had to tugged Renjun to stop when they entered the gift shop. 

“Slow down buddy, we are going to fast.”

Renjun only tugged at his father, frantically looking for something. Jaehyun took note of it, trying to figure out what his son was specifically looking for.

A small “ah” emerged from Renjun, when he finally spotted the item he had been searching for. Jaehyun followed his train of vision, to find it land on a shelf full of snow globes. 

“You want a snow globe, why?” 

Renjun just gave him a sweet smile, snaggletooth and all, “Because baba has one and I want one too.”

“You know I bought it for your baba when we first got together. I’m surprised he has maintained it in a good condition for so long.” Jaehyun stated as he hoisted Renjun up to look at the options.

“Well it was the first gift I received from you,” Sicheng voiced out, holding Chenle piggy-back style.

The boys ignored their parents as they looked at the pretty snowglobes. Renjun finally made his choice when he pointed at one. “I want that one!”

“Are you sure?” Jaehyun asked, only getting an excited nod from the child.

The family left the gift shop with a pretty snow globe in hand and more memories made.

☼

Sicheng felt a sense of déjà vu, when he watched Jaehyun arranged the back of their SUV with pillows and blankets. Except this time, they had two children plopping themselves in the pile of pillows. 

“I really hope they run out of energy because I do not want to fight with two energetic boys at midnight.” Sicheng muttered.

Jaehyun just pulled him into a back jug, placing a kiss on his temple. “I’m pretty sure they will feel tired in an hour or so, it’s been an exciting and long day for them.”

Sicheng leaned into his husband’s embrace, humming out a reply.

They later found themselves at the edged of the trunk, Renjun on Jaehyun’s lap and Chenle’s on Sicheng’s. As a family they watched the sun set, admiring the vibrant and beautiful hues of orange, red, and violet streaming through the open sky. Small gasps escaped from the little boys, when they saw the several stars shining and twinkling in the night sky.

Renjun reached over for his snow globe, shaking the item.

Inside the globe was a family of four surrounded by a field of flowers, as they were showered with shimmering stars.

**Author's Note:**

> because i am sucker for domestic jaewin and them as parents, is definitely a cherry on top. 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/softyjaewin)│[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/softyjaewin)


End file.
